Told You
by Under-Cover-Panda
Summary: After people start finding out who she actually is, Miyuki asks Tsunade to help her. She wakes up two years later and finds the love of her life, again. One-shot. Kind of short.


**I don't own Naruto.**

**Sound Village 10 years ago**

"Someone help me!" I screamed. I looked at the fire burning around me.

"There! Someone is still alive. Come with me little girl and no one will ever now you were part of this clan. It will just be our little secret. Okay?" a lady said to me. I looked up at her with my light purple eyes. I nodded slightly and she smiled. I grabbed her hand and we walked away from all the burning buildings. I looked over my shoulder a bit and knew that one day I would be back, for some reason.

**Now Konoha village**

"WAKE UP MIYUKI! NARUTO'S WELCOME BACK PARTY IS TODAY!" Tsunade yelled. I groaned and rolled over.

"NO!" I rolled over again and fell off my bed. "CRAP!" Tsunade opened the door and stared at me funny.

"Get the floor and get ready." I groaned again and got up. I brushed my long dark red hair and threw on a random pair of skinny jeans and a bright green Gir t-shirt. I put in a black head band and went down stairs. Tsunade was in her office finishing a few more pages of paper work.

"I am so freaking bored." I grabbed my weapon pouch and jumped out of the window. I landed on Iruka stared at him and ran away as fast as I could. I stopped somewhere in the middle of the forest.

"Hello little girly." I heard someone say.

"Who was that?" I looked around for a second and shrugged. I started walking up a tree that seemed to be taller than the others. When I got to the top, I looked in every direction. It looked like I could be out of here in about 4 seconds if I ran fast enough. I started jumping from tree to tree until I got to town. I made a quick decision that I hated village streets during rush hour and the rooftops looked a lot more appealing. I almost fell when I was jumping from a tree on to what use to be the Uchiha compound. I decided to stop and pay my respects at the home made tomb stone I made for all the ones lost that day. I know how Sasuke felt, but I feel I was a tiny bit more mature because I didn't run off with a creepy child molesting snake guy. I started my daily work out, as Tsunade calls it. I jumped back up on to the roofs and headed toward the Hyuuga compound. I watched Hinata practice for a while and sent her helpful mental notes. It was going good before Neji decided to appear behind me like some kind of stalker and told me to go away before he calls the guards.

"You are so rude, Neji." I stuck my tongue out at him and dropped down to ground level. I walked around town until I got to the giant park.

"Well, there you are Miyuki. Come to help us set up?" Tsunade asked. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No." I sat down on a bench and pulled out a sketch pad. I don't know from where, but it happened okay?

"Hey look! Gaara is here!" Naruto yelled and ran over to him. I looked at them and started drawing a picture of Naruto screaming and waving his arms and the other guy standing there with his arms crossed looking bored. I smiled at the finished product and put it back where I found it.

"GET OVER HERE MIYUKI!" Tsunade screamed. I sighed and walked over to them.

"This is Gaara. Gaara this is my adopted daughter Miyuki. Watch out, she's a sneaky one." I looked Gaara up and down.

"Kazekage Gaara? Cool." I smiled sweetly and looked into his eyes. I saw a really tiny soft spot form. Aww, that is so cute.

"Miyuki." I bet if he didn't have such an 'I-don't-have-any-emotions" attitude, we would have just had a moment. A really cute moment.

"I guess we should start the party now." Tsunade said. I shrugged and climbed up on stage with Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"Okay, let's start with something with a beat, Kay?"

"One, two, three."

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? Cause I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." We sung the rest of our songs without anything bad happening. I got off stage as people were cleaning up.

"You have a nice voice." I looked behind me and saw someone who looked like Gaara leaning on one of the stage beams. I looked at him.

"Thanks, do I know you?" He shook his head.

"Oh, well… That's cool." I started walking away. He grabbed my arm. I jerked it away and turned around.

"You are coming with me, Princess Miyuki." I started feeling dizzy.

"Don't call me that." I regained my composure. I glared at him and ran back to my house. I ran up the stairs and started packing as fast as I could. Tsunade walked in.

"What is going on? Where are you going?" she exclaimed.

"Someone found out who I am. I'm just going to go somewhere to lay low for a while." Tsunade's face paled and she started helping me pack. She stopped helping for a second and walked out of the room. A few minutes later she came back in with Gaara.

"You are going with Gaara and you are going stay with him and his family for a few years. Okay?" My heart was fluttering but my head was screaming. I nodded and finished packing.

"Tsunade, I want you to put me into a coma like state, so they can't track me." Tsunade looked surprised, but agreed with it. I took it quickly and I don't remember much after the first drink.

**Two years later in Suna**

I sat up slowly, gripping my head. A man was sitting in a chair in the corner. The room didn't have any windows, just a chair, a man, and a bed.

"Ugh, my head…" I inhaled a little and squeezed my eyes shut. After a few minutes of pain, I looked at the man, who was now fully awake and looking rather surprised.

"Ga-ga-GAARA!" he screamed and ran out of the room.

"What?" Gaara walked into the room and looked at me. His face paled a little, if that is even possible.

"Where am I?" I asked. I threw my legs over the edge and tried to stand. I almost fell over, but Gaara grabbed me by my waist. I blushed a little and looked at him.

"You are in Suna, you haven't been awake for two years. I slapped my forehead.

"Damnit Tsunade, I said two weeks not two years." I fell back on to the bed and groaned a little.

"People tried to kidnap you four times so we decided to put you underground about six months ago." He walked over and put his hand on my forehead. I looked at his hand.

"So you are like my guardian angel or something?" I smiled a little bit and looked at his face. I could see an extremely faint red tint. No one else could see it because my blood line excels in our senses, especially our sight.

"You could say that." His lip twitched. Oh he likes me even if all he has done for the last two years are look after my lifeless body. That's sweet. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"How long until I can walk." He looked at his watch. He massaged my leg for a second.

"Try now." I shrugged and threw my legs over. I stood up again and smiled happily.

"GAARA YOUR AMAZING!" I jumped on him and hugged his neck. "You are so amazing." I looked at his face. It was blushing just a tiny bit more.

"Umm, want a tour of the city?" I nodded and smiled happily. I followed him happily out of the building and into the city. We went around the whole city and I noticed how different it was from Konoha and the Sound Village.

"This is a little different from what you're use to." I nodded but still looked at the landscape.

"It's so much more beautiful than any village I've ever been in." I smiled contently as we sat on the mountain looking at the whole city.

"Hn." I looked over at him.

"Gaara! Are you blushing?" He looked startled and stared at me.

"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." He said normally.

"No you won't! You like me!" he stood up and danced around singing an "I-Know-You-Like-Me" song. He stood up and started chasing me. I squealed and started running down the mountain. He eventually caught up with me and tackled me to the ground. He ended up laying on top of me. We were both breathless and we stared at each other.

"Ummm, hi?" I waved and smiled awkwardly. He looked into my eyes somemore and kissed me, then pulled back really quickly. I smiled at him.

"Told you." I said proudly. He just sighed.


End file.
